prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Judy Robinson (anime)
Judy Robinson (ジュディー・ロビンズン Jyudī Robinzun) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Pop type idol using yellow theme color. Appearance Judy has chest-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is tied into two buns (odango), which has an appearance similar to drills. Her Spring/Summer outfit consists of pale white-yellow collar shirt with yellow necktie, covered in yellow dress with two buttons. She also wears white frilled socks and yellow Mary-Jane shoes. During Autumn/Winter, she is seen in pale yellow jacket with yellow star at the right side, yellow skirt, pale white-yellow stockings, and yellow winter boots with two joined small red balls. Of all Little Fairies, Judy is the shortest. Personality Judy is a stereotypical Pop idol: Cheerful and energetic. She can be mistaken as a kindergartner due to her height. Judy loves eating, which becomes a problem because she gets fat easily (as shown in much of the episodes). Shiho and Fubuki are her main friends. She's often found hanging out with a boy named Tobias Arklow who seems to like Judy a bit but was too shy to say it himself. He called her name and sometimes got on Judy nerves, and she might be a crybaby. History Judy tries to scare people, and later she performs on stage but nobody seems to be impressed so the Kanimals come to help her with a dance and change her outfit constantly, but then Reina comes and reveals she's a new student which ashamed her. She helps Judy and became good friends with her. Relationships Tobias Arklow: The boy Judy loves. Fubuki Shirayama: Her teammate. They have a steady relationship, but when Judy later revealed that she wants to play with somebody, Fubuki doesn't know it. As the series progress, their relationship developed. Shiho Fujiura: Being her teammate, Shiho and Judy are friends since Shiho frequently hangs around Judy's house. Mayuri Kaido: Judy admires Mayuri, even also addressing her as Mayu-tan (まゆたん). Mayuri values Judy for her magic skills. Mayuri also has high hopes for her. Haruno Aida: One of Haruno's fellow classmates. Judy shows her big admiration to Haruno. She is the one who gave Haruno the nickname "Haruno-tan". Quotes Main article: Judy Robinson/Quotes Game Information Judy is available from the beginning of game series. Her house is located in Primavera Lake District. She can be found in Rosenborg. On Stormy weather, she will stay inside house at all. Trivia *Birthday: 3 December *Brand: Glittering Stars *Kanimal Partner: Starlight *People's first impression of her that she looks like a kindergarten student. *Although short, Judy really wishes to become taller. *The first thing she does in morning is huging her favorite stuffed guinea pig. *She resembles Lucy Haywood from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns in both appearance and personality. *Good at crafting but bad at sports, especially volleyball. *Judy is the only Little Fairies to have no known job. *Her English dub role also has never change. *Judy loves to play with her teammates. *Since Judy is American, in original Japanese, she tends to add English words into almost all of her sentences. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:American characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols